stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grumpy Old Brahs
"Grumpy Old Brahs" is the ninth episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 35th overall. Summary The groms believe that Broseph has become psychic and developed the ability to predict the location and size of waves because they don't know that one of Chester Grizzle's hearing aids has lodged itself inside Broseph's afro. Plot The episode starts with the groms doing their usual surfing. Reef violates the Surf Code by "dropping in" on Emma, Broseph and Fin and making them all wipe out. Meanwhile, Chester is shown using his metal detector to find his hearing aid. Fin chastizes Reef for cutting her and the others off on the waves and tells him to join the Mini Groms Competition if he wants to surf like a spoiled kid. He claims that he will trash those kids at surfing, but Johnny claims that they will trash him at school subjects. Lo compliments Reef on his surfing and kisses him, which disgusts Fin. Chester scans Reef with his metal detector and holds up a magnet because he accuses Reef of taking his hearing aid. After he gives a slight description of the hearing aid, he continues scanning the beach for it. Emma points out Broseph's surfing skills, but the waves cause him to wipe out on Chester's hearing aid. She notes that some waves are flat and some are fat, and Fin says the same about Reef's head. Broseph asks them why they are yelling because he has Chester's hearing aid in his ear. Johnny thinks that the wipe out affected Broseph's inner ear. The surf report comes on and it claims that the waves will be flat. Fin goes to get another session, but Broseph tells her about the lack of high waves. Emma sees that he was right, creeping out the others. She calls Broseph the "Wave Whisper", then the hearing aid makes a screeching sound, causing him to tap his other ear. The Marvin brothers pull their usual pranks, but they are pulled away by their father to their surf lessons. Mark comments on how much they hate surfing, but Mr. Marvin could care less. He leaves his sons with Reef and goes to the buffet while they learn about surfing. Reef asks them if they surfed before. They shake their heads, disappointing Reef. The other groms go to the Office, but it is also flat there. Lo notices Fin's new flip flops and asks to borrow them. Fin declines and tells her that she can use her other fifty pairs. Lo rejects that statement, saying that she has thirty-seven pairs and not fifty. Emma asks what to do without waves, so Johnny suggests starting work early, causing everyone to laugh. Fin asks Broseph how he knew about the lack of waves, and he claims that it is a voice in his head. Emma suggests that Broseph is psychic, but Johnny laughs at her. The surf report comes back on saying that there are waves on the other side of the island. Fin offers to buy him lunch if he is correct. The groms walk to the other side of the island, and they find waves to surf. Emma tells Broseph to teach her how to be psychic, and he says yes to that. He tells Fin to buy a triple cheeseburger and a chocolate shake. When they go surfing, Fin stands there, shocked because Broseph was right. The Marvin brothers think surfing is hard, and they throw in the towel. Reef notes that they have not entered the water yet, but Mark claims that he is tired. He finds that he is sweating, much to his surprise. Reef tells them that kids today are lazy and that trying to teach them to surf is like trying to teach him math. Todd attaches a cord to Reef's pants as he rants. Mark opens up a candy bar, but Reef snatches it because only the instructor can eat during the lesson. He tells the twins that they need to get down on discipline and finds two of the Tropical Tan Models walking by. He greets them, but his pants fall down because of Todd's prank. Reef gets angry, blows his whistle, and scolds them about pantsing the best surfer on the island. Lo compliments Broseph's ability to detect waves and tells him that he's their "Brostadamus". He, however, prefers to be called Wave Whisperer. He also tells her to keep it down as his ears are ringing, so she looks inside his afro. Chester's hearing aid is causing the ringing, giving Broseph the idea of where the voice was coming from. Lo tells him about a family of sparrows living inside his afro, but he doesn't think it's hurting anyone. He tells her to keep quiet about the hearing aid because he likes being called Wave Whisperer, but Lo wants him to open up a psychic hotline and earn a lot of money. Fin gives Broseph his lunch, so he thanks her using the name Wave Whisperer. Johnny remains skeptical about the idea of Broseph being psychic, but Fin wants to know where to find more waves. Emma wants to be taught to communicate with the waves, and Broseph requests a fish sandwich in exchange for the information on the waves. Lo, however, tells Broseph to requests Fin's flip flops for the information, so she hands them over. Broseph tells them where the waves are and Emma gives him the burrito he wants. Lo realizes the stuff they can get just by telling people where they can surf. Broseph doesn't think that Fin's flip flops suit him, so Lo gladly takes them. Reef tells the Marvin brothers that they'll be the best because they're being taught by the best. After he asks if they got it, they respond nervously and quietly. He asks them to speak up, so they respond by shouting. Reef tells them to do twenty pop ups afterwards, so they do as told. During the water session, the Marvins have difficulty surfing at first, but quickly get the moves down. Meanwhile, surfers are lined up in front of the Wave Whisperer. Broseph is nervous because the hearing aid is only giving the business news. Lo tells him to wing it and look psychic. She tells the line that he accepts tasty grindage, but she also adds cute bikinis and flip flops in size six. Broseph clears his throat, so she adds bird seed for the sparrows that are in his afro. Bummer interferes and demands an explanation to what's going on. Lo tells him about the Wave Whisperer. Bummer doubts that Broseph is psychic, and Mr. Ridgemount also interferes. He wants a demonstration, but Broseph only tells about the price of gold. Mr. Ridgemount then escorts Broseph to his office. Outside of Mr. Ridgemount's office, the girls want to speak to Broseph. When they peek inside, they find Mr. Ridgemount bragging about Broseph because his "psychic skills" got $500,000. Bummer tells the girls that Broseph works for Mr. Ridgemount now, causing the girls to complain. Back at the beach, the Marvin brothers are surfing like Reef and violating the Surf Code by knocking other people off their boards. Reef compliments their surfing skills. He informs them on the next lesson, but they already learned it on their own and faster than him. He tells them that it took him two years to get the move down, and the Marvins execute the move and land without wiping out. The Marvins don't think they need any more lessons and then call Reef "a washed up old dude." Reef tries to prove he's not old by surfing and showing off. He wipes out, crashes into a buoy, bounces off a dolphin, and lands on the Marvins' umbrella. The Marvin brothers go to the Mini Groms Competition while Reef falls through the umbrella. When he goes for a walk, he is knocked down by George and Grommet. When he comes back up, his hair is gray (caused by sand getting into his hair). He picks up a nearby cane and complains about children's lack of respect for elders. Chester agrees with him while playing shuffleboard. Reef asks how to play, so Chester tells him to play slowly to give time to complain about kids. Chester complains about someone stealing his hearing aid, so Reef tells him not to trust anyone younger than thirty. Bummer gives his office to Broseph. He wants to use it for naps, but Bummer reminds him to start with breakfast. This brings tears to Broseph's eyes because the buffet was bought to him. Bummer asks if he will cry, but Broseph claims that he won't. Then he runs to the buffet to eat breakfast. Reef is watching Wheel of Fortune on the staff house TV. He screams at the TV while Johnny walks to him. He claims that the elderly do that while Johnny thinks that Reef's brain collapsed under the weight of his ego. Fin asks where Broseph is because she wants to go for a session. Johnny tells Fin that Broseph works for Mr. Ridgemount and is working early now. Reef leaves for the seniors buffet while Fin and Johnny wonder if they're in Bizzaro World. They want to talk to Broseph so they can surf, but Bummer won't let them. Lo claims that she has something important to tell her father, but Bummer suspects she's lying, which she is because her ears wiggled. The angry groms demand to talk to Broseph for their own reasons, but Mr. Ridgemount won't let them. Broseph asks what's for lunch, but Mr. Ridgemount introduces him to his haberdasher, Snack Shack. When Broseph learns that he has to wear a suit, he screams very loudly. Chester and Reef go to the pirate ship for the seniors discount buffet. Kelly gives the discount to Chester, but she makes Reef pay full price. Reef tells Kelly that he's an elder, but she calls him a loser. This makes Reef walk away and not give her any tip. Bummer forces Broseph to have his measurements taken for his suit. However, Johnny and Fin take Snack Shack and Bummer into Broseph's office so Broseph can be rescued. Broseph no longer wants to hang with them because he can picture himself wearing a suit. Bummer tells them that he works for him and Mr. Ridgemount and then cackles while Snack shack gets the suit ready. Broseph is then forced into his office by Bummer so he can wear the suit. At the shuffleboard courts, Reef is complaining about not being able to hit the puck to the other side. Chester thinks that he is acting like an elder because of the Marvin brothers. Reef thinks he really is old, so Chester tells about the day he stood up on a board. He reinforces Reef that he is a good surfer because he showed the Marvin brothers how to surf. Chester tells him to stop acting like an elder and kick some butt. Reef drops the stick and acts like a teenager again. Chester teaches him about the most important skill of all: cheating. At the Mini Groms Competition, Reef disguises himself as an eleven-and-a-half year old boy named "Reggie". The Kahuna asks gets a little bit suspicious, but lets him join anyways. Johnny calls the girls and they are ready for the plan to save Broseph. Mark and Todd own the competition by using everything that they learned. Reef, however, surfs like he usually does, only he's disguised as Reggie. He dominates Mark and Todd and wins the competition. During the awards ceremony, Broseph congratulates Reef and awards him with a trophy. Johnny and the girls carry out the plan to save Broseph by distracting Bummer and Mr. Ridgemount. Fin flies down to save Broseph, but Snack Shack cuts her rope, causing her to fall. Johnny goes with plan B: take Broseph and run. He takes Broseph, but Snack Shack, Bummer, and Mr. Ridgemount hold his other arm, preventing Johnny from rescuing him. Emma and Lo help Johnny, but the forces cause Broseph to tear his suit and fly. When he lands, Chester's hearing aid slips out and Chester retrieves it with a magnet. The magnet also attracts Reef's braces. Bummer asks Reef if he lied about his age, but he claims that he needed to defend his reputation of being the island's best surfer. Fin listens to the hearing aid while it plays the surf report. She angrily demands a lunch paid for by Broseph, and Mr. Ridgemount snaps at Broseph for getting the stock tips from Chester's hearing aid. Broseph pleads for his job as bell boy back, so Mr. Ridgemount gives it back. He wanted to make something of Broseph's office space. Instead of giving it back to Bummer, he converts it into a sauna. Emma is staring at the sea glumly because there is no Wave Whisperer. She claims that it's like finding out there's no Santa Claus, surprising Reef. Broseph wants to make it up for Emma by teaching her something better than whispering waves, and that something is riding them. This cheers Emma back up, and Reef offers to teach her how to surf. He mentions yet again that he is the island's best surfer and goes back to his job. He is shocked to see that his students are Mark and Todd. They are not there for surfing, however. They want to learn how to cheat, which brings a tear to Reef's eyes. Appearences * Reef * Fin * Emma * Johnny * Broseph * Lo * Mr. Ridgemount * Bummer * Chester Grizzle * Todd Marvin * Mark Marvin * Brianna * George * Grommet * Snack Shack * Kelly * Sonny * Buster * The Kahuna Trivia * At the beginning, Lo came to Reef and after she kiss him, Reef's pet name is "Reefcakes". * Snack Shack is shown to be able to tailor suits. * The Kahuna refers to the Ridgemount Resorts heads as "Corporate Overlords". * The suit that is made for Broseph is a smaller version of Mr. Ridgemount's. * Bummer can tell when Lo is lying about having to something important to say to her father. * Fin learns that they need to listen to the surf report more often, by hearing the surf report from Chester's hearing aid. * Reef acts like an old man because he was beat by Todd and Mark at surfing. * Reef learns an important lesson from Chester Grizzle, cheating. * The Mini Groms Competition is the third surfing competition to be held at Surfer's Paradise; the other two were the Staff Tandem Surfing Contest and the Battle of the Betties. * In this episode, Kelly has her eyepatch on her right eye instead of her usual left. * Broseph does not like to wear suits. * Broseph's nickname, given to him by Emma, was "Wave Whisperer". * Fin refers to Reef as Reef Cake rather than Reefcakes. * Bummer's office was given to Broseph and Mr. Ridgemount later converted it into a sauna. Goofs Quotes Fin: Don't you have, like, fifty pairs of flip flops? Lo: Fifty? Um, no, what do you think I am, spoiled? I have thirty-seven. Emma: This is horrible! What are we going to do without waves? Johnny: We could always start work early. (Broseph, Emma, Fin, and Lo laugh) Broseph: In exchange for the info, the Wave Whisperer requests a fish burrito. Fin: Deal! (Lo whispers in Broseph's ear) Broseph: And Fin's flip flops. Fin: What? Oh fine. (Hands over her flip flops) Reef: You will be the best because you're being trained by the best! Got it? Mark/Todd: (Nervously) Yes s—sir s—sergeant. Reef: I can't hear you! Mark/Todd: Yes sir sergeant! Reef: Drop and give me twenty pop-ups! (Mark and Todd comply) Fin: Ridgemount's at it again. Check out that poker face. Kelly: Get a grip, loser. You're sixteen. Reef: Insolence, you just lost your self a heck of a tip, missy. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle